


It's Two in the Morning, and I Can't Sleep

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [77]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is homesick and misses Kenma.  It's the middle of the night though, and he's supposed to be having fun at college.  He doesn't want to bother Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Two in the Morning, and I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR4 Kuroo/Kenma Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223555) by kiyala. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 BR6: Remixes.

It's two in the morning, and Kuroo can't sleep. He's been living in the dorm on the university campus for a couple of months now, but it still feels strange and foreign.

Objectively, the view from his window is far better than the view from his window at home. It overlooks the river, and when he has to be up early for volleyball practice, he can watch the sun rise over the water.

Subjectively though, he far prefers his window at home. He misses being able to look out and see Kenma's window, to climb out sometimes when Kenma's light is still on in the middle of the night and slip through the window across the street into Kenma's room.

He'll never admit it, but he's homesick—not homesick for his house, or his parents, or his high school friends, but homesick for Kenma. He wonders what Kenma's reaction would be if he ever said that out loud. He's not sure he wants to find out.

He's in college now, and Kenma was the first person to tell him to enjoy himself. They text each other daily, and Skype more days than not, but Kuroo is careful not to mention the sleepless nights he spends wishing he could still climb into Kenma's bed. Kenma's in his third year now, and Kuroo knows from experience that that means he'll have plenty to worry about on his own. He doesn't need Kuroo adding his own problems on top of that.

He wonders if Kenma ever thought it strange that his neighbor kept climbing in through the window even once they were no longer children. He wonders if Kenma is enjoying not having company in his bedroom late at night anymore.

He takes out his phone, and his fingers hover over the keys, but he puts it away again without typing a word. It's a school night, so Kenma should be asleep by now, and he doesn't want to risk waking him. He looks out the window out of reflex, and his heart aches when he remembers he can't see Kenma's window from here.

 _Are you awake too?_ he wonders. _Do you miss me too?_ But the night is as silent as his phone, and he finds no answers there.

When he Skypes Kenma the next day, he knows there are dark circles under his eyes; he only managed to fall asleep as the sun rose, and his alarm woke him barely an hour later. He hopes that Kenma avoids looking at him directly like usual and doesn't notice. Kenma spends most of the call looking at his hands like usual, his hair falling over his face, but Kuroo still notices the dark circles under his eyes too.

Near the end of the call, he forces himself to ask about them, but Kenma just mumbles something about stress and not sleeping well and changes the subject. Kuroo can't blame him; being a third year is hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that inspired this one tells the story from Kenma's POV, so if you haven't read it yet, I'd highly recommend doing so.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
